Drink 'till you drop
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: I don’t even know when this started… I don’t. It just did. One day we were friends and the next we were lovers. Something just hit us I guess… ShikaIno COMPLETE


**Author's Notes: **I wrote this out of a pure whim. I heard the song **_Say it like you mean it _**from _**Matchbook Romance**_ and this weird idea popped into my mind. I hope you guys like it!

**WARNINGS: **I have to warn you that this fiction has mature content and yes, by that I do mean sex, so please if you're underage don't read this! I warned you guys ok?

Another thing, this is a bit dramatic in some way... but you'll like it I guess! Just be sure to read and if you like please review! It sure makes my day! ;P

* * *

_**We're too afraid to close our eyes  
Afraid that we might drift and lose track of the time  
**_

_**  
**_I don't even know when this started… I don't. It just did. One day we were friends and the next we were lovers. Something just hit us I guess…

_Love?_

No that definitely wasn't it… well, at least not for her. I was all over her when I was… five…

_**The brilliant lie blanks my blind  
Sends ghosts back to their graves and us back to life**_

"_Shika, Shika look!" Little five year old Ino showed her best friend her new necklace."Daddy gave it to me, isn't it pretty??"_

Everything looked pretty on her then…

"_Hng… go away troublesome woman… I want to take a nap."_

_Little Ino placed her little hands on her hips. _

Damn she still looks cute when she does that…

"_You're a pain in the behind Shikamaru! I'm telling daddy!"_

_And then she was gone like the wind._

I loved you then, Ino.

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry**_

What was it then… oh. Wait… it was it. The alcohol, the booze, the drinks, whatever you want to call it.

That was it.

And it sure wasn't pretty.

I mean. Come on. Who in their right minds would've thought that perfect little Miss Ino Yamanaka could get her hands on one beer let alone a whole box of Sake?

Not me. That's for sure.

And hell.

She sure caught me with my pants on my feet…

_**Over and over **__**x2**__**  
(just say it like you mean it)  
**__**x2**_

"_Nara! I know you're home!" Ino giggled and swayed on her feet just on the balcony outside Shikamaru's window. _

"_Oopsy daisy!"More giggles. "I almost fell Shika!" She almost screamed now. "How funny is that!?"_

_A drowsy 20 year old Shikamaru yawned and eyed the clock beside his bead. _Four AM? What the hell is this girl thinking?

_Slowly but surely, the lazy ninja got up from his bed and walked to the barely opened window. _

_All it took was a sniff._

_She was drunk._

"_Ino? What's wrong? Come on in…" Is concern was bigger than the curiosity that itched bellow his skin._

"_Shika-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!" She screamed rather loudly."You're just the guy I wanted to see! How funny is that!?"_

_Shikamaru pulled her tiny figure inside before she collapsed two stories down into the hard floor bellow. _

"_Not that funny has one might think actually, considering you were just outside my bedroom window…"_

_Ino's eyes got bigger and she placed her hand on her mouth. "Oh! You might be right!" She looked at the non amused face of her best friend and bursted our in laughter. "God Shika! You're so funny! That's why I'm here!"_

_Shikamaru led her to the bed and placed her gently over the sheets. _

"_Ino, you're drunk. Stay there and sleep. How many Sake bottles did you drink?"_

_Ino folded her arms bellow her chest and that simple gesture made the lazy ninja notice how the girl and grown over the years. And she damn well knew that judging by the mini skirt and over the belly top. _

"_I'm not drunk! I'm just tipsy! So stop saying nonsense mister! And I might have drunk about… ten… but who's counting?" She finished with a laughter. _

_Shikamaru sighed. _What do I do now…? _"Ino. Sleep. Now."_

_Ino giggled and started playing with her hair. "Oh… naughty, naughty, naughty! Do you want __**me **__to sleep in __**your **__bed Shikamaru….?" _

_She placed her index finger nail in her mouth and eyed the very perplexed ninja seductively. "You're so bad!" She giggled. _

"_Ino," Shikamaru really didn't knew what to say. "Just sleep alright. I'll be in the living room."_

_And with that he left the room._

_**The best is when you say the worst is over  
It's like saying we had luck with a three leaf clover**_

But that wouldn't be the end of it.

Oh no, it wouldn't…

_Just about half an hour passed and there she was, only in her tank top and purple panties. Shikamaru fought hard to stop an incoming nosebleed. _

"_What are you doing here Ino, go back to the room and sleep."_

_Ino just kept walking._

"_I don't want to…"_

_**And you kept saying that over and over  
And I still catch you looking over your shoulder**_

_He could smell the alcohol all the way from where he was. She was pissed drunk and looking for some way to vent._

"_Ino. Go to the room." He stated firmly but from all the skin he was looking at the phrase might've not come out as firmly as he intended. _

_She kept moving towards him._

"_No."_

_Shikamaru was getting annoyed at the trouble she was giving him at this time of the night._

"_Ino go-…" But the lazy ninja could not finish his sentence because the rosy red lips from the blonde were now glued to his stoic ones._

_He was surprised._

_But damn…_

_That felt good._

_**And it's okay, I know the only times you really loved me  
Were the times when you weren't sober**_

_**And that hurts  
We all hurt  
We all hurt  
And I kept saying that**_

That had to be both the best and the worst day of my live. I finally got to kiss the girl of my dreams but she just had to be drunk.

Just my luck.

_Of course you pushed her away…_

Of course!

Didn't I?

_**Over and over **__**x2**__**  
(just say it like you mean it)  
**__**x2**_

_Shikamaru pushed the saucy blonde away from him and stared at her with confusedness._

"_What the hell was that about Yamanka Ino?" He couldn't quite suppress the eagerness in his voice nor the desire to taste more of her lips._

"_Just… I just… I want you Shika!" She bit her bottom lip in anxiety and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I want you bad!"_

_He could see she really wanted what she was saying, but wasn't that an aftereffect of all the alcohol she had drunk?_

"_Ino…" his voice was shaky. His body wanted the same as well but his sane mind told him otherwise.__ "Stop. You don't know what you are doing!" His firm hands grasped her little ones tightly. "Stop!"_

_Ino stared at him hungrily, her eyes begging for more, her breathing fastened. _

"_I do know Shika! I know perfectly well what I'm doing and I just don't know why I haven't done this earlier!"_

_She lowered her head, her lips just inches from his face "But I'm doing this now… so don't worry Shika… don't… just go with it!"_

_Her voice was husky. The smell of alcohol that came out of her mouth was starting to affect Shikamaru._

_Or it might've been just her scent…_

_Whatever it was, Shikamaru couldn't hold it too long._

_**For the taste**_

_His hands removed her top __easily while hers found their way into his hair bun and removed it swiftly, breaking it in the process._

_They couldn't care less._

_Their lips met ferociously and all the burning passion held hidden all these years was unleashed in that simple act._

_Not so simple for them, though…_

_**For the sight**_

_He broke away from the kiss roughly and stared at her with adoration in his eyes. She was everything and anything he ever wanted._

_He was all she wanted now._

_Their eyes med and hers pleaded his to take her, to make her his._

_He complied as he resumed the kiss._

_**For the sound**_

_Her hands searched trough his pants expertly while soft moans of pleasure and anticipation filled every inch of his house. _

_From both of them._

_This night there would be no boundaries. _Scream all you want. _He thought lustfully. _That will make it even better.

_**For the fight**_

_With one swift movement he was inside her. She closed her eyes while pleasure made it's way throughout her body and with her nails pulled her lover by the back as so to deepen the act._

_He complied rhythmically. _

_As she wanted it._

_Inside his mind there was a battle being fought but he chose not to listen to his inner mind or he would not be experiencing the best feeling of his life._

_He shouldn't be feeling like this tough. _

_Oh well… he would feel guilty later. _

_**For the weak**_

_Later… _

_No, not later._

_He was weak. _

_He was a coward._

_He was a freaking wimp!_

_Why had he taken her like this? She didn't wanted it, she was drunk! She didn't know what she was doing._

_But God… oh Kami-sama… it felt so right._

_Shikamaru pushed all the guilty thoughts aside and concentrated on now. That was the important thing now. _

_**For the strong**_

_She was his. _

_He kept pushing his body more and more inside her warm one and with each trust the feeling became better and better._

_She was feeling it too._

_The burning sensation._

_Getting stronger._

_Harder._

_Better._

_**For the light**_

_And it all came down to that one last moment. To the final climax. To the junction of the passion between both lovers that was released with one final trust and one final moan._

_It all came down to this._

_He let his exhausted body fell limp over hers and she placed her arms around his sweaty back._

"_That was great."_

_He smiled inwardly._

_**Say it like  
You say it like you mean it**_

"_I love you Sasuke."_

_And then she fell asleep._

_Shikamaru's eyes shot open and everything became clear in his mind. She was drunk. _

_Why?_

_Because of _him.

_Sasuke…_

_BASTARD SASUKE!_

_He wanted to scream, he wanted to fight, he wanted to hit her, argue with her, fight with her, throw her out of his house, out of his mind!_

_But instead…_

_He hugged her._

_And he kissed her forehead._

"_Sleep. Ino."_

_And he remained like that the rest of the night._

_**For the wait  
For the crush  
For the fear  
For the lush**_

Yap… that's when and how it started.

With ten Sake bottles, one hot blonde and one stupid ninja.

Mix it all up and you get a hot steamy night of sex with the wrong guy.

But she kept doing it. Almost every week she came. Pissed drunk. Smelling like a guy in a coma slumped over a wall at some dirty old bar.

And I still took her every one of those darn nights.

_Were you guilty?_

Gosh darn yes I was…

But I didn't care…

I had her…

All to myself.

All I had to do was be Sasuke bastard for one night a week.

_Why…?_

Why…? You ask why?

Because…

_**For the love  
For the hate  
For the touch**_

_I love you too, Ino._

Because of those three words.

Because I love her.

And nothing can ever change that. Not even guilt or regret.

Just hot steamy love… one sided love.

It's all I need.

_**Just say it like  
I will wait out for you **__**x3**_

_**I will wait out  
Over and over **__**x2**__**  
Just say it like you mean it  
**__**x2**_


End file.
